prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess aoki shadow
princess aoki shadow (あおき姫 Aoki hime) or (alana in the english dub) is a smile precure fan chariter for the 2nd chapter.She attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Cures.she can be series and dosent smile but when shes with her frends and sister she is prety happy. she is a mermaid princess from the great bariar kindom.She is part of the aquarium team in school. her alter ego is cure tinkerbell (ティンカーベルを治す kyra Tinkāberu) or (glitter aqua in the english dub) she is the 6th cure to join and she has the power of water and buterflys Appearance human as a human shadow has light brown hair with bangs off to one side 2 curly pigtails with red ties and dark brown eyes.in the winter she wheres a red tertule neak shirt a black leather jaket dark backish blue pants and light brown ancel boots. in the summer she wheres a red sleveless shirt with a blue skirt whits socks and black flats mermaid as a mermaid her hair comes out of its style. her hair grows a litlebit. her hair color stays the same and her eyes change to ocean blue. she wreares a crown wich was her aunt's she has scales that fades from red to black on the inappropriate part of her uperbody. she wheres a black armband on her right and 2 black braceltes on her left. her legs turn into a tail simaler to mermaid melody mermaid tail and 2 black bracelets on where the tail stops and the fin starts cure tinkerbell as cure tinkerbell her hair turns black and hair style simaler to cure lemonade's hairstyle she wheres red ties ataching 2 angel wings she wheres a crown with red gem in the center like cure sunny and march she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears.(not picured becase i frogot to draw that) Her outfit is dark red with black lining on the torso and pleat skirt, worn over black shorts. The middle of the chest is a black with the gold Smile Pretty Cure emblem sewn on black fabric and maching black bow. Wing-like sleeves are worn on the shoulder with black spheres attached, and flowing from the back of her wings alot like the wings in smile precure epasode 14. She gains white high heals with red and black ombre toe and black heel, on the back there is a red buterfly . her gloves go up to her shoders with black arm proatecters On her right hip is her Smile Pact, (not pichired) and around her neck is a black choker. Personality shadow can be serios.she dosent smile that much but when she is reading human history or is with her frends or famaliy she is pritey happy History Childhood(never revealed) she was with her aunt swiming arownd in the ocean she got injired and when she got home she was very ill and spend the midle of the night coghting up blood then her aunt tryed to poson her with drugs.she didint take it. the next day her grandmother nodice the thick green watter. she told her it was her grandmother. she snuck to the throneroom whare she saw her grandomther and aunt tailking. after the tailk her grandmother banished her aunt from mermaid 4ever.(so u coud say that her aunt betraded her) revealing her secret shadow and the others where at school at gym until the light caght on fire the water was actavated. luckaly she had an umbrella(ella ella eh eh eh) after that she ran to the bathroom the others folowed her. later that night the grils whre at the beach and she revealed her secret.the other girls turned into mermaid with the smile pact so they can meet her grandmother. Becoming Cure tinkerbell when the girls meet shadow's grandmother her aunt ran into the thone room she beaged and beaged her to give her nother chance but the ansowr was allwas no. fanaly she stoled her trident and swam to her neace but after drowning she turned into a monster. when the cures tranformed into precure shadow was shocked. the cures where failing to drfeat the monster. when the cures failed that made shadow fiurios and she made her own precure powers and defeated the allready weakined monster Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki the best girl shadow noes she read petter pan with her and she love it and thats why she wanted to be the red mermaid female petter pan Hino Akane she is a good team mate she had in socer and a realy good frend Kise Yayoi her childhod best frend from preschool to today and from now on Midorikawa Nao a good frend to shadow and is cool Aoki Reika Aoki Reika is shadow's sister she somtimes come to the human wrold for her. she allwas makes her smile(unlike her brother). and thats why rainbow hills is her sometimes home Cure tinkerbell "buterflys and the ocean, swimming and makeing , a buterfly princess Cure tinkerbell!" 「バタフライと海、水泳とメイキング、バタフライプリンセスキュアティンカーベル！」 Batafurai to umi, suiei to meikingu, batafuraipurinsesukyuatinkāberu!' cure tinkerbell is the precure alter ego of shadow. cure tinkerbell has the power of water and buterflys. that makes her able to make enimes fell the ocean inside them.Her name is an allusion to how princesses, common main characters in fairy tale farys and mermaids , tend to be therselves. For Glitter Force, her introduction is "cool and roeal! I'm Glitter maraposa!" Attacks tinkerbell ocean-Cure tinkerbell charges her Smile Pact with spirit until it glows. When this happens, the Smile Pact becomes water and is compressed into a ball, gathering on her right hand. With her free hand, she creates buterflyes and both the ball and the buterflys are combined into one. Cure tinkerbelll, then, releases a beam of watter at her enemies. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle ocean tinkerbel''' ocean Arrow''' - The upgrade version of tinkerbell ocean. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed as Sparkle ocean Arrow Thunder ocean - Her combination attack with Cure Peace used in episode 12. ocean Blizzard - Her combination attack with her sister used in episode 47. Trivia . she has the tadisanal dark red tie at school . her name shadow is interesting. the engish dub of the bad end kindom is the shadow realum .in epasode 47 she had a dual tranformation with her sister .she is the 1st cure in her alter ego to have black hair and black as her sub color Gallery image galery coming soon